


secretly exchange·偷换 07

by Gardenia_1225



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenia_1225/pseuds/Gardenia_1225
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 4





	secretly exchange·偷换 07

金建学坐在工位上，隔着玻璃，看到吕焕雄的身影一闪而过。那人拿着文件夹，跟在部门主管后面，神色匆匆，去的方向是会议室。  
今天早上是每个月照例的跨部门会议。会议室里人不算多，不长的方形会议桌，金建学坐在吕焕雄对面。吕焕雄今天的领带是浅灰色的，金建学认出来了，那是金英助给他买的。  
某一次下了班直奔酒店的时候，金建学刚把手伸向领带结，就被他打掉了。  
“这是英助哥买的。”吕焕雄抬起眼来瞪了一下金建学，“他每次看到这条领带都会注意，万一皱了回去不好交代。”  
于是金建学把手伸到他下面，隔着裤子粗暴地揉弄，看着吕焕雄压抑着喘息颤抖着手指自己解掉了那条领带，又解开了衬衫的扣子。  
因为想起了令人脸红心跳的事情，金建学不安地挪动了一下椅子发出了声响，还好会议还没开始，只是几个人抬起头来朝他的方向看了一眼。  
而对面的吕焕雄，也看了过来。  
就在这时候，金建学和他目光相撞，只得移开，却不经意看到了领带下端别着的样式简单的领带夹。  
那是金建学买给吕焕雄的，唯一一个礼物。

那天是吕焕雄的生日，吕焕雄从来没跟他说过，是他自己看了吕焕雄的身份证，记住的。  
他先是不抱希望地约吕焕雄，结果当然是被对方拒绝——已经和金英助有约了。  
吕焕雄只字未提生日，金建学也明白，他当然是要和金英助一起过生日。  
胜负欲就是在那一瞬间又掌控了他。无论是之前还是之后，金建学都没有想到，自己会做这么一件事。  
那天午休，吕焕雄路过茶水间，被里面的金建学一把拉了进去。  
“你干嘛？”吕焕雄挣脱了他的手，“这里随时都有可能来人的。”  
“我知道。”金建学又把他带到了茶水间尽头的储藏室，关上了门。  
储藏室狭窄又昏暗的空间里，只有角落有一盏灯，原本以为金建学又要吻上来的吕焕雄，就那样看着金建学从口袋里摸出了一个盒子。  
还不等吕焕雄说什么，金建学便打开了盒子，一字形的领带夹就那样躺在盒子里，反射不出来光，却让吕焕雄惊讶了。  
“今天是你的生日吧？”吕焕雄闻言抬头去看金建学，金建学没在看他，视线落在盒子里，嘴角扬起一个温暖的笑容来，“生日快乐。”  
“居然还送我生日礼物？”吕焕雄接过盒子，取出领带夹，拿在手里端详了一会儿，然后笑着抬头看他：“真不知道你在想什么。”  
我想看到，你身上有一样东西是属于我的。  
金建学整个人靠近他，吕焕雄以为他要亲过来，先闭上了眼睛，结果金建学只是拿过了他手上的领带夹，端端正正地夹在他的领带上。  
“焕雄，生日快乐。”  
金建学的吻伴随着这句话，轻轻地落在吕焕雄的额头上。

会议室的灯都关掉了，只剩下投影幕布反射出来PPT浅色背景的光，金建学的视线又朝对面飘过去，看见吕焕雄的手拿着没打开的笔，无意识地在桌面上画圈圈。  
金建学的视线不由得跟着吕焕雄画出的圈圈环绕着，猛然发现，不知是从哪一刻起，他好像陷入了从未有过的怪圈里。  
如果非要说的话，那个时刻可能是，在他决定不再去找吕焕雄之前，在他和吕焕雄那场温柔的性爱之后。  
那天做爱的时候，金建学难得地想了很多。也许是吕焕雄对他的行为有了些情感上的反击，他突然想用和以前不一样的方式接近吕焕雄的身体。  
背德关系已经发展了这么久，吕焕雄身上的每个敏感点，金建学都了如指掌。以往金建学都是在吕焕雄差那么一点到达顶峰的时候用敏感点来调用身下那个人的感官，可是那天不同。  
金建学落下的所有吻，都是经过考量和计算的。  
吕焕雄的耳垂比平常人的敏感，所以只能轻轻啄吻；吻他的侧颈的话他会呼吸急促；摸他的腰窝的话，他会笑起来……  
仿佛凭借记忆按图索骥，金建学的吻一站又一站地经过吕焕雄身上的所有会引起旖旎想象的地方，又在最合适的时候，把性器挤了进去。  
大概有几天没跟其他人做过爱，金建学进入的过程有点艰难，这不是第一次，但是这是他第一次这么缓慢。  
吕焕雄在抖。金建学感受到这一点之后，紧紧地拥住了吕焕雄光裸的身体。  
当金建学意识到，这也许是他第一次这么温柔的时候，肩头上落下了有些温热的水滴。  
因为高潮时的相拥，金建学看不见吕焕雄的脸，可是他还是知道，那是吕焕雄的眼泪。  
那一瞬间他突然被前所未有的情感淹没。他突然想看看吕焕雄的脸，想抹去吕焕雄的眼泪，想在这个时候亲吻他，就好像第二天是世界末日，他们在没有明天的今天，用最后的力气相爱。  
相爱。  
他爱吕焕雄吗？  
这个问题就这么突然地闯进了他的脑海。

遇到这样的问题，金建学的第一反应居然还是逃避，连他自己都有点看不起自己。  
隔了一天的周一，金建学走进写字楼的时候，看见了在前面等电梯的吕焕雄。过去一天一直在想着吕焕雄的事情的金建学看到那个熟悉的背影，下意识想要逃避，但是吕焕雄在那一瞬间抬头，在电梯门清晰的镜面里，看到了金建学。  
吕焕雄还是那个样子。不会朝他笑，也不会跟他打招呼，甚至按照平常的样子，吕焕雄应该是第一个转开目光的人。  
可是今天没有。吕焕雄的目光像是发呆一样，一直停在电梯门里金建学的身上，眼神模模糊糊的，看不清情绪。金建学也忘了要避开目光，直到电梯门发出“叮”的一声，门应声打开，两个人的身影被打开的电梯门一隔，就这样分开了。  
那么他们的结局，是不是就像现在这样，从某一个瞬间就分离了呢。  
金建学这么隐约地想着，随着人流走进电梯，不再去看已经转过来的吕焕雄的脸。

是吕焕雄给了他一个答案。  
他领悟到这一点的这一刻，是他们在公司卫生间的狭窄隔间做完，套着西装外套回家，小心翼翼不让孙东柱发现他衣服的异样，脱下西装又终于脱下被弄脏的衬衫的时候。  
衬衫下摆，是被吕焕雄紧紧攥住又松开的褶皱痕迹。  
他想起吕焕雄隐忍又干涩的声音：  
“我以后也不会爱上你的。”  
洗衣机启动的声音仿佛把那声音从金建学耳边赶走了，但那一份酸涩感一直紧紧抓着金建学，让他一下就知道，自己的心脏在哪里。  
他曾经以为，他和吕焕雄，是这个世界上最无需考虑爱的人。他曾经以为，身体上的契合就已经是这段关系里的所有，畸形而扭曲的肉体关系里，是不会滋养出爱的。  
但是在他们触及不到的角落里，那朵原以为不会盛开的花，开了。  
洗衣机停止了转动，金建学把那件衬衣重新抖开的时候，它干净的像刚从商店买回来一样。  
只要拿去晾干熨展，吕焕雄留下的痕迹就会像没有发生过一样不复存在。  
金建学突然觉得释然了。  
等待结局的人能做的，只有把每天好好收进回忆里，那是他们唯一能存在的地方。  
如果吕焕雄再也不来找他，金建学大概也会欣然接受。  
就在他以为这场结束像是漫长旅行前收拾行李一样，已经摊好行李箱的时候，吕焕雄还是来了。

等金建学把车停在那个熟悉的停车场，发动机还没来得及彻底熄火的时候，吕焕雄的吻就迎了上来。  
那是一个放纵的，充满了欲望的吻。  
是他不太常见的主动方式，以往大多数时候吕焕雄都是从半推半就，到最后彻底放纵，那种如同玫瑰从含苞到盛放的过程，是金建学最喜欢的。  
今天的吕焕雄不太一样。金建学揽住纠缠过来的柔软腰肢把他抱到腿上，一边迎合他的吻，一边伸出手去，把驾驶座的椅背放下去。  
“你今天怎么心不在焉的？”  
吕焕雄一边伸手去解金建学的皮带一边问。他穿着的衬衫已经完全敞开了，露出金建学一向喜欢舔吻的锁骨和胸口，他就这么放荡地跨在金建学身上，用那种纯洁的语气问，就好像在问明天早上吃什么一样自然。  
比起这一段时间来都在纠结的金建学，吕焕雄看起来好像若无其事。趁着吕焕雄动作停下来，认真地盯着他的眼睛，似乎是要看出来，吕焕雄究竟在想些什么。  
“你这么看着我干嘛？”  
吕焕雄视线躲闪了一下，移到他正解着的皮带上面，重新抬头迎上金建学的目光的时候，有些没底气地笑了。  
“我好像没有这样好好看过你。”金建学也笑了笑，抬起一只手，靠近了吕焕雄的侧脸。  
他没有躲开。

事实上，金建学仍旧记得，他第一次好好看吕焕雄时的样子。  
部门和部门之间的联谊，吃完了晚饭又去了KTV。吕焕雄喝得有点醉，到了KTV又是几杯酒下肚，等到金建学因为好听的歌声注意到正捧着话筒、因着醉意左摇右晃的吕焕雄时，他的目光，不知不觉就留在了吕焕雄身上。  
他唱的，是Troye Sivan的《FOOLS》。  
「I see quiet night poured over ice and Tanqueray.」  
他的声音有些飘忽，却很动人。流光打在他脸上，他的目光也顺着金建学的目光攀爬过来，然后轻轻地礼貌地笑了一下。  
那是金建学，爱上吕焕雄的第一眼。

第二眼，是两个人第一次做爱的时候。  
彼时他们俩远没有现在相熟，但是是会在储藏间、茶水间、卫生间每天悄悄接吻的程度。终于有一天，金建学抓到了开车带上吕焕雄一起回家的机会。开进这个废弃的停车场的时候，吕焕雄的眼睛里有些疑惑，但是当金建学的吻从平常的温和转变到饱含情欲的喘息的时候，吕焕雄知道，大事不好了。  
就如同潘多拉打开了本不应该打开的魔盒，金建学解开了他衬衫的第二粒纽扣，随后是第三粒。  
吕焕雄的手放到了他胳膊上，没有用力，也没有拒绝。  
于是金建学继续解下去了。他去看吕焕雄的样子，那人两颊飘着红色，还正因为金建学刚才的那个吻调整着呼吸，红润的嘴唇一张一合。  
那是糅杂了罪恶和欲望的，结出的最香甜的果实。  
金建学的经验并不算多，和孙东柱交往了一年多，根本没有碰过他心里的天使小朋友，而在孙东柱之前的经验也算有限，所以费了点劲给吕焕雄扩张的时候，头上都在冒汗。  
“呀金建学，”吕焕雄一边因为金建学的扩张喘着气，一边话里带着笑意，“你不会是第一次吧？”  
“瞎说什么呢。”金建学听了这话，没再给吕焕雄适应的时间，直接插了进去，吕焕雄的手指猛地收紧，直接陷进金建学的肩膀里，一声痛苦而情色的呻吟从他嘴里逸出。  
那第一次的性爱满足了所有金建学对吕焕雄的幻想——他带着水色的瞳孔、绯红的脸颊、好听的呻吟、柔软的身体，都是金建学想了许久，终于得以享受的盛宴。  
高潮来临时吕焕雄紧紧抱住他，他听见自己发出的闷哼和吕焕雄高声的叫喊，在快感灭顶的那一瞬间想着，拥有这一切的金英助真是个幸运的人。  
而他现在也是了。  
吕焕雄脱力了，终于松开他，向着放下的汽车座椅躺下去，眼角飞红，睫毛上还沾着些眼泪。好像是发现金建学在看他，吕焕雄抬起了手臂遮住了脸。  
“金建学，”他喊他的名字，“我们俩都完蛋了。”

我知道。  
此时金建学手指抚过吕焕雄的眉骨，心里在回答那时候，吕焕雄的那句话。  
不知不觉，性爱中更原始更野蛮的那个人，从金建学变成了吕焕雄。吕焕雄伸出舌头去亲吻他、勾引他，扯开金建学碍事的衬衫，又用没有除尽衣衫的身体贴过去。  
只要吕焕雄愿意，他大概是这个世界上最知道怎么调动金建学情欲的人。  
吕焕雄坐在金建学身上被他抱着，他的性器插在自己身体里，他顺着金建学的动作上下动着，发出的每一句声音都像羽毛一样，一片一片轻柔地扰动着金建学的耳膜。  
玫瑰按照他预想的路径绽放。吕焕雄仰起头来，因着金建学大力而快速的撞击呻吟里带上了些哭腔，金建学也不再怜惜他因为快感微微颤抖的身躯，又是一阵冲撞，直接把吕焕雄送上了高潮。  
吕焕雄在高潮后的余韵里控制不住的喘息把金建学拉回了现实。还没等吕焕雄清醒过来，金建学的一吻，就温热地印在他的额头上。  
“焕雄。”  
吕焕雄错愕地睁眼。金建学已经很久，没有叫过他的名字了。  
而那人温柔的呼喊，伴着的是那双好看的眼睛里含着的，晚秋落叶一般的悲戚。  
金建学皱着眉头张了张嘴，似乎要说些什么，但是最后还是只把吕焕雄从他身上挪了下来，一边处理安全套一边说：“回家吧？”  
“东柱在家等着你吧？”吕焕雄垂下眼去，捡起一边的衬衫穿上，一粒一粒扣好扣子。  
“是啊，家里也没菜了，不知道他是不是在食堂吃好了才回去的。”金建学也捡起旁边的裤子穿好，看着吕焕雄慢慢穿好外套。

那句想说的话，终究还是没说出口。  
“我们以后，就不要再见面了。”  
他为什么说不出口呢？

汽车的前灯亮了，映照出像丝线一般从天上降下来的水滴。  
“下雨了。”吕焕雄轻声说。

TBC.


End file.
